Fairytale
by GrangerGirl665
Summary: This is a Tikku fanfic. It's supposed to be about Rikku wondering Tidus throughout the day, and she realizes later she loves him. Tidus comes back and Rikku's the first person who greets him back, since she was sitting at that place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Grasping the bed sheets, Rikku tossed and turned in her midnight doze. Why would she have nightmares? She'll see him again..and Yuna will be happy..like the fairytales. But, Rikku didn't want her to have the perfect fairytale life. Yuna always got what she wanted, it didn't seem fair. " Oh god Rikku..stop acting like a four year old ", Rikku said, muttering aloud to herself.

Rikku silently stood up, letting her feet land slightly against the floor. Wearing pink pajama bottoms and a white tank top, Rikku looked like a little girl with her hair in two braids that hung down her back. Sighing, she wondered if Yunie would care if she crashed in her room for the night.

Walking down the hallway, her pillow and blanket under her arms, she reached Yuna's door. Knocking on the door gently, Rikku waited a few moments til the door creaked open. Rikku bit her lip from giggling, Yuna's hair was spiked up from the tossing sleep, and she had a big shirt on." Um..Yunie..might if I sleep in here for the night? ", Rikku asked, in her sweetest voice.

Yuna rubbed her eyes." Sure..go ahead..", she said, groggily. Heading for the bed, she collapsed into it and put her face in the pillow, motioning her hand so that Rikku would close the door. Yawning, Yuna closed her eyes and slowly dosed off.

Rikku smiled at the sleeping Yuna, and put her pillow on the ground. Buckling her knees, so that she fell down, Rikku laid her head down on the pillowo, pulling the blanket over her, so it reached up to her chin. " Sweet dreams Yuna..", Rikku said, and only got a snore in reply." Sweet dreams Tidus.. ".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling a sharp kick in her ribs, Rikku woke up to see Wakka." What the hell do you WANT? ", Rikku said, disgusted with Wakka's kicks. Still getting some, Rikku sat up and glared at him." Will..you stop! ", she screamed desperatly." I'm NOT in the MOOD! ", Rikku said, angry and cold. Standing up, Rikku's body was small, very small compared to Wakka's. Reaching her hands on, she pressed them against Wakka's chest." Get-the-hell-out-of-here! ", Rikku said, pushing him for every word.

Wakka stumbled back." Don't have to push, ya know? ", Wakka said, in a loud voice." I mean..geez..I had to kick you 6 times before you ACTUALLY woke up ".

Rikku, about to yell her heart out, got stopped by Yuna who interupted." Now if you mind Wakka..Rikku and I got to get changed..so excuse me..", Yuna said, using her hands to close the door right in Wakka's shocked face.

Pulling off the big shirt, Yuna stood half-naked in her bra and underwear. Finding her white dress, Yuna pulled it on and made sure it was straight." Rikku..tie the bow for me please..", Yuna said, turning so that Rikku would tie it.

Tieing it, Rikku smiled." Done..". Then pulling off her pajamas, she reached for her shirt and noticed the bruises that marked where Wakka kicked her." Oh..god..why can't he leave a sleeping girl alone ". Pulling on the orange shirt and green shorts, Rikku made sure her boots were on good, as well as her googles and gloves.

Yuna smiled." Let's go find the others..", she said,with a nod. Rikku gave a small nod with reply, made sure that her hair looked good, and followed, wondering what the day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking onto the soft, crisp grass, Rikku smiled as she headed for the shore. It was raining right then, and the dark grey clouds formed in a swirling motion, but Rikku didn't care..somehow her senses told her she HAD to be there today..nothing was going to stop her. Suddenly her feet sunk into the familar sense of sand, the thing that was the fondest memory of the shore. Smiling, Rikku continued her way, her wet clothes clinging to her small frame.

Reaching the shore, Rikku took off her boots and let her feet go into the water, kicking them around a little. Rikku laughed, took off her scarf, and gloves, and googles. Finally, taking her goggles off, Rikku undid her braids and twirled, dancing. Opening her eyes, as the water ran down her face, Rikku noticed people where looking at her strange." Ever hear of fun! ", Rikku yelled aloud, giving smirks.

-------------------------------

Tidus opened his eyes in the foggy water. Turning his head everyway, he began loosing his breath. Frantically swimming upwards, Tidus reached the surface just in time. Taking in deep breaths, Tidus sighed with relief as he looked around and gave a shrill whistle, but it was no hope. " Probably a 100 years have passed.. ", Tidus said, to himself.

Swimming towards shore, Tidus felt the raindrops splatter on his face as he continued along. Finally reaching where he could stand, Tidus let his feet sink into the soft pile, confirming that it was the seabed. Tidus smiled to himself and then, saw someone..oddly familar, but..Tidus couldn't figure out who it was. But then just as the girl turned, he recognized her immediatly.

--------------------------------

Rikku let her hands fall to the side as she saw the boy..the boy with droopy, wet blonde hair that fell into his deep blue eyes." Tidus... ", Rikku said, with shock, confusion, and happiness at all the same time." You're..back..", Rikku said, her emotions now mixing with anger. Yuna would get him back, be stuck up and bug Rikku about getting her own man, then lead a fairytale life, one Rikku always wanted.

Stepping forward, only her shirt, and shorts on, Rikku placed her hands around Tidus and gave him a hug, her head resting against his chest. Rikku realized that the droplets were not coming from the sky, but from her Al Bhed eyes. Looking up at his face, the familar face which Rikku had first seen, when she was helping him fight a dreaded monster.

--------------------------------

Tidus was taken aback by the sudden hug, but he placed his arms around Rikku, hugging her close." Rikku..I am back..", He said, frantically looking around for Yuna." How long have I been gone? ", Tidus asked Rikku, scared. When Rikku said a few days, Tidus sighed. It would better for a year, maybe more, that way Yuna would forget that he left, without saying a ' bye '.

Sighing again, Tidus let go of Rikku." Where's Yuna? ", Tidus asked Rikku.

Rikku tilted her head." Follow me..", Rikku said, taking his hand and pulling him with her, heading for the building which Yunie and the guardians spent nights, waiting and thinking what to do next.


End file.
